


late night

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, claude loves his pet names, handjob, hes also high, implied past sexual abuse? if u squint?, pastel au, what is proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: claude has a habit of getting wandering hands when it gets late





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill check out the pastel au on my tumblr for more information  
> butlerbfs.tumblr.com/tagged/pastel-au  
> requested by an anon

Sebastian stretched out in bed and let his head fall back against the mess of pillows with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before tugging down his skirt, making sure it wasn’t too hiked up. They had just come in from outside, where Claude had smoked a joint and Sebastian had just enjoyed cuddling on his lap, in his coat. 

Claude came in after a moment, kicking off his shoes and closing the door behind him quietly. His parents were still home, after all. He took sight of Sebastian, cute chubby cheeks and button nose flushed red from the cold, legs spread out lazily and, despite his attempts, his skirt riding up high on his waist. Smiling, he settled on his knees on the edge of the bed and crawled over to him, laying beside his boy and resting his head on his chest.

Sebastian was never too fond of the smell of pot, but he didn’t mind it much when it was Claude.

“Mm.. You really are like a heater, little bee,” he murmured, voice rough as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s waist. The younger’s hands immediately settled in his hair, gently brushing through his hair.

“Only ‘cause your coat kept me so warm.” 

The weight of Claude halfway atop him was always so homey. After a while, Claude grew bored of listening to his heartbeat and instead turned his head up to stare up at his boyfriend. Sebastian lay with his eyes closed, long eyelashes splayed across his cheekbones. The fingers gently stroking his hair were slowing down, signaling that he was about to fall asleep. 

“Little bee,” Claude hummed, scooting up to press warm kisses along his soft jawline. 

“Mm,” was all he got in response, and he chuckled just a bit, brushing his fingers over Sebastian’s ribcage. The promising threat of being tickled woke him up just a bit, and Sebastian continued, “What is it?”

It was Saturday night, and Sebastian would have to go home tomorrow. Claude wasn’t ready for sleep just yet, knowing he wouldn’t see Sebastian until Monday morning.

“Let’s spend a little time together..” His hand slid slow down Sebastian’s side, taking a moment to brush his thumb up against his hipbone before tugging at his skirt. From his lips’ point near Sebastian’s collarbones, Claude could feel the pulse beneath his skin speed up.

Sebastian’s eyes met his Claude’s, and he gnawed on his lip, arching his back without a second thought.

“It’s.. It’s late.”

“So…?”

Swallowing harshly, he clenched his thighs together and squirmed, holding to the collar of Claude’s jacket, pulling him up for a shy kiss. Sebastian was always shy. 

Claude’s hand continued wandering, pushing up the fluffy layers of his skirt to rub up against his cock through his panties. The soft, cherry-patterned cotton on his sensitive skin made him spread his legs invitingly then, trembling.

“I, I..” Sebastian pulled away and whined against his lips, before letting his head fall back. Even then, he refused to let go of Claude, scooting closer to hook a leg around his waist. 

“What is it, baby doll? Something you want?”

Words always failed Sebastian, especially when Claude called him  _that_ in  _that voice._ He rocked his hips up and rubbed himself into his boyfriend’s thigh, bashfully tucking his head away in the crook of his neck. 

The tip of Sebastian’s cold nose against his skin sent goosebumps throughout him, and he chuckled softly then, squeezing him. “I won’t make you say it this time.”

Claude stayed right where he was and let Sebastian cling to him all he wanted, deftly sliding his panties down his legs to discard them on the floor. Wrapping his hand around the length, he stroked him nice and slow until the boy was a melted puddle in his arms, letting out muffled moans into his shoulder.

“More,” he eventually worked out, sniffling quietly. Sebastian was rather proud of himself; it was always hard to say what he wanted or thought, especially when he was so vulnerable like this. Even when he and Claude worked on this, it was still hard to unlearn years of being quiet.

“Good boy,” Claude praised, immediately rewarding him with speeding up his hand, rubbing his thumb up against the head of his cock whenever it had the chance. 

Despite being pleasantly high, he was still overwhelmingly proud of Sebastian for voicing what he wanted, even as simple as that.  And when he was sleepy, no less, too.

“Such a good boy for me, always such a good boy. Do you know that?” Claude pulled away to look down at the teary angel beneath him, smiling a bit at the sight of his red face and the drool running down the side of his chin. “You are.”

Sebastian’s brows drew together and he sobbed out a whimper softly, one hand leaving its’ death grip on Claude’ jacket to cover his mouth. Tears were welling up again, even with his eyes squeezed shut, and his shaking was growing worse. “Claude, I-I’m…”

He fell silent again, but Claude didn’t mind one bit, squeezing his cock in response. “Yeah?” He asked lowly, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead, “Are you gonna cum for me, kitten?”

Nodding eagerly in response, Sebastian bit down on the palm covering his mouth, crying into his skin as he came, bucking up into the hand caressing him each time his hips twitched. 

Claude had to break away from him after he had calmed down, and he grabbed a box of tissues that currently resided on the floor, cleaning Sebastian up. No matter how tired he was, he wasn’t going to let him go to sleep dirty. After throwing the tissues away, he joined Sebastian in bed and tossed his skirt to join the panties on the floor, getting comfy as he pulled the blankets over them. 

Still sniffling and wiping his eyes, Sebastian curled his arms to his chest and let Claude pull him close, pressing a feather-light kiss to the underside of his chin before he was out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> butlerbfs.tumblr.com  
> akours.tumblr.com  
> thank u for reading and giving kudos/comments it really gives me a will to live


End file.
